What The Hell Happened?
by JiminHasNoJams
Summary: Harry adopted Ace when the dog was just a pup. They grew up together and Ace became Harry's familiar. After the war, Harry and Ace moved to New Zealand. They stayed there for a while, Harry became a dog animagus. 9 weeks after a full moon, Harry gave birth.


One word of advice, never have a magical breed of dog as a familiar. Especially a magical Brittany. I've raised him since he was just a wee pup, found him out on the streets. Called him Ace . He's golden and white with one brown eye and one blue. Loyal to a fault, he will do anything for me. He got me all energetic, wanting to go on runs all the time. It was hard when I eventually went to Hogwarts, but we ran in the morning, and ran at night. The house elves brought me dog food, so that was alright. He has a blue collar, with a silver lead. The only downside is, he won't leave me alone. He gets in the shower with me, goes to classes with me, sits next to me at meal times, sleeps next to me on my bed. We depend on each other, he looks after me and I look after him. As he was a magical dog, his lifespan expanded to be the same as mine. So when I was 17, he was 17, and we were both teenagers. That only meant one thing. Yeah, you've guessed it.

I was 18, and had just recently moved into a flat in New Zealand. I had killed Voldemort and my publicity was higher than ever. If you know me, you know I hate being famous. To avoid all that, I moved to one of the most remote places on earth. Ace was more than happy to move to New Zealand, we went on longer walks, and he had more room to run about. I was happy cause I had the quiet life I'd craved. The only problem, we were teenagers.

I was bored, and I wanted to carry on my father and godfather's footsteps, so I became an animagus. My animagus form was the same as Ace, but black and white, so I became known as Zeus.

9 weeks later, I was about to give birth. Yeah, that happened. It happened on the full moon, like a werewolf. I felt the need to pace, so I did. I then felt the need to transform into Zeus, so I did. I knew I was having pups, I used that weird spell, I was having 3 pups. My body changed itself to host the pups, and it changed me into a female/male thing, it's hard to explain. Then I gave birth to my first pup. It was a beautiful girl, her fur was grey. Ace was helping, he cleaned her and all that stuff. Then, an hour later, I gave birth to my next pup, a boy. He looked exactly the same as me. And finally, 45 minutes later, my last pup was out. And, my god, was she gorgeous. She was the perfect mix of me and Ace, gold, black and white. I changed back to a human and gathered my pups in my arms. Ace curled around me, we were the definition of an odd family, but I didn't care.

I named then the next day. The oldest was Athena, then James, then Lily. I looked at Ace to see if he agreed. He nodded. I had my mate, and I had my family. I was fine.

Well, it was fine until I got that invitation for the Weasley's Christmas dinner. The pups had opened their eyes and were walking. Ace and I had developed a potion to turn him human, like an animagus. The pups had an animagus form too, humans. We decided to go, I wanted the pups to know their family.

I started to dress Athena and Lily in their best clothes, while Ace dressed James. We were already dressed, and were planning to get to the Weasley's ASAP. The time difference was astonishing, and the pups were bound to get jet lagged. Just as I finished with the girls, James and Ace came racing through. We were ready.

With the crack of apparation, we appeared outside of the Burrow. James and Lily were in my arms and Thena was in Ace's. Mrs Weasley came running out.  
"Harry dear, it's good to see you. Who is this dashing man?"  
"Hey, Mrs Weasley, this is Ace. These are our kids, Athena," she waved, "James," he grinned, "and Lily." Lils went bounding up to Mrs Weasley.  
"Are you my grandmum?" she asked. Mrs Weasley looked shellshocked, before speaking.  
"No, dear, I'm not your grandmother. Come in, it's cold." I grabbed Lily's hand and we walked in.

Arthur, Bill and Fleur were sat around the living room.  
"Harry, how are you?" Fleur jumped up and kissed me on the cheeks.  
"Fleur! I'm great, what about you?"  
"I'm fine, but I see you've been busy." I blushed.  
"Yeah, this is Ace, my mate, and our children, Athena, James and Lily."  
"It's nice to meet you." Ace nodded.  
"Likewise." Fred **[a/n: lets say that only Dumbledore and Snape died. Oh and the baddies]** and George came strutting in.  
"Harry,"  
"How've,"  
"You,"  
"Been?" I grinned, I missed this.  
"Great!" We all sat down to chat. Athena, the shyest, stayed with me, as did Ace, Lily went off to help Molly, as she told me to call her, in the kitchen, and James was with Bill. Percy, Charlie and Ginny arrived. Once the greetings were over, the talking started up again. Then, they arrived. I hadn't seen them for ages. It was Ron and Hermione. I stared at them and they stared at me. We rushed towards each other.  
"Hi, Ron, Hermione." I whispered. I was glomped by them. It was the perfect day.


End file.
